survivormcfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Cape Verde
Survivor: Cape Verde is the first season of the series. It premiered on September 30, 2013 and finished on October 13, 2013. Production of the season took place in Boa Vista, Cape Verde. The tribe names were Barla and Sota, shortened names of the two groups of islands in Cape Verde. On Day 6, the tribes merged into the Mindelo tribe. Josh M. was named the Sole Survivor in the season finale, defeating runner-up Violet G. in a 6-1 vote. Contestants The Game Episodes Episode 1: "Survivors Ready?" ''-Paul'' *'Reward Challenge:' Each castaway had the choice to either run with their tribe to the top of a hill to collect one of the eight colored flags and bring it back to a mat or to climb a separate hill to earn personal immunity for the first tribal council they attend. Regardless of their choice, their tribe could still win if they were able to bring all 8 flags back first. **'Reward:' A wooden shovel, hoe, and ax, and steak *'Immunity Challenge:' Each tribe selected one of their members to complete a course each round. If the tribe member completed it without falling, they earned a point for their tribe. The tribe with the most points after eight rounds won immunity. **'Reward:' Two fishing rods Episode 2: "Blindside Opportunity Failed" ''-Blake'' *'Reward Challenge:' Each castaway had to break a piece of a canopy full of sand. The amount of sand that fell down was added to their score. The tribe with the lowest score at the end won reward. **'Reward:' A Hidden Immunity Idol hidden at the winning tribe's camp and steak *'Immunity Challenge:' The tribes had to dig for boxes of arrows under the sand which they then used to break tiles on a wall. The first tribe to break all of their tiles won immunity. **'Reward:' One fishing rod and steak Episode 3: "My Heart Was Pounding" ''-Violet'' *'Reward Challenge:' The tribes would run across a wooden course to grab black flags at the end and bring them back. If they fell at any point they were out of the round. The tribe with the most points after three rounds won immunity. **'Reward:' Farming supplies and a feast of steak, pork, baked potatoes, and watermelon *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways had to dive into the ocean to collect sets of puzzle pieces, which they then had to use to complete a puzzle. **'Reward:' Steak Episode 4: "I Want To Fight" ''-Sam'' *'Reward Challenge:' Tribes had to drop sand down three levels of a four-story tower. Once the sand was at the first level it had to be dropped down in order to block off one of six pathways. Behind these pathways were tribe flags for the other tribe. While the pathways were being blocked off, the other tribe had to grab their tribe flags one at a time before all of the pathways were blocked. The tribe with the most flags won reward. **'Reward:' A choice between farming supplies and a fishing rod, and steak *'Immunity Challenge:' The members of each tribe were paired up and had to knock each other off of a platform floating in the ocean. The first tribe member to do so would earn a point for their tribe. The tribe with the most points won immunity. **'Reward:' Steak Episode 5: "You Are Creatures From Hell" ''-Agnes'' *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Members of each tribe faced off each round. They had to swim to the ocean floor to grab a single arrow, bring it up, and shoot out a target. The first castaway to do so earned a point for their tribe. The tribe with the most points won immunity and reward. **'Reward:' A chance to destroy and steal from the other tribe's camp and steak *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''The tribes had to dig for pieces of a ladder which they used to climb up to a platform. Members of the tribe rowed a boat into the ocean to grab pieces of wood, which they would bring back and use to build a bridge. The first tribe to assemble their ladder and bridge then get their entire tribe across won immunity and reward. **'Reward:' A grill and coal Episode 6: "We'll See Where Loyalties Lie" ''-Bryce *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' The members of the newly formed Mindelo tribe had to dig through sand to find one of five trunks of blue blocks, which eliminated five of the other tribe members. Next the five castaways had to dig for one of three trunks of wooden blocks, which eliminated two players. Finally the three castaways had to assemble a staircase puzzle and climb to the top. The first two to finish would win individual immunity, with the first to finish also receiving a reward. **'Reward:' Steak to share with two others and a fishing rod Episode 7: "It Really Wouldn't Have Helped" ''-Violet'' *'Reward Challenge:' **'Reward: '''A trip to a private island for a feast *'Immunity Challenge:' In a more difficult recreation of the pre-merge immunity challenge, the members of the Mindelo tribe were randomly paired up. They had to knock their partner off of a floating platform. The first to fall off would be eliminated. In a second heat, the winning partner would be paired up with the winning member of another pair. This continued until the final match up. The winner of the final match up would win individual immunity. Episode 8: "A Pawn In Your Little Game" ''-Chris *'Reward Challenge: '''The castaways were paired up. They had to travel across the length of a long path using a single block. The first pair to make it to the end would win reward. **'Reward:' A clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol and steak *'Immunity Challenge: The remaining members of the Mindelo tribe were asked various questions pertaining to Cape Verde. For each correct answer a castaway gave, they earned one arrow to be used in the second round. In the second round, the castaways took turn shooting their earned arrows at a giant target. The castaway who hit closest to the center would win individual immunity. Episode 9: "I'm Going Home" ''-Chris'' *'Reward Challenge: '''The Survivor auction took the place of an official reward challenge. **'Reward: 'Josh bought 10 steak and a vine, Oliver bought a hoe, Chris bought an advantage in the next immunity challenge, and Agnes bought the ability to take the rest of another castaway's money and a second advantage in the next immunity challenge. *'Immunity Challenge: 'The members of the Mindelo tribe had to dig for four numbers. They had to use those numbers to unlock a chest that contained a bow and arrows. They then had to shoot out three glass panels. The first to do so would win individual immunity. Episode 10: "I Literally Can't Do This" ''-Violet *'''Reward Challenge: Two at a time, the members of the Mindelo tribe had to run across a muddy pit in order to grab a flag. The first to bring it back would eliminate the other. The last castaway standing would win reward. **'Reward:' A picnic at camp with one other castaway *'Immunity Challenge:' The members of the Mindelo tribe had to dive to the bottom of the ocean where they would find a long series of letters. They then had to swim out, climb up a ladder, and cross a balance beam to reach a platform where they had to write down the letters in the correct order. The first castaway to do so would win individual immunity. Episode 11: "That Was Hypocrytical" ''-Chris'' *'Immunity Challenge: '''The remaining castaways had to search for multiple fragments of ladders which they had to use to climb up a tall tower. The first castaway to do so would win individual immunity. *'Immunity Challenge: '''The remaining castaways had to search through a maze to find various puzzle pieces. They then had to exit the maze and use the puzzle pieces to assemble a puzzle. The first castaway to do so would win individual immunity. Voting history Category:Seasons